


Sehnsucht

by artphilia



Series: First Time Series [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slash, post-Epi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/artphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die ‘Geistesverschmelzung’ zwischen Chaya und Sheppard bringt Ungeahntes zum Vorschein, von dem McKay nicht zu träumen gewagt hatte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sehnsucht

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkung: Kat ist schuld! Sie hat gesagt: „Schreib Ford/Teyla, schreib Slash, schreib was du willst, nur nicht Teyla/Sheppard!“ Gut, hier ist also der Slash. *g* Und das wird nicht mein Letzter sein. Seit Kat mir das gesagt hat, werde ich von zig Plotbunnies verfolgt und sehe nur noch schöne McKay/Sheppard Slash Szenen, wenn ich SGA schaue. *lol* Ihr wollt jemanden flamen? Schickt die Mails an: ukumai@gmx.de Sie ist schuld! *rofl*
> 
> Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and all related characters are the property of MGM Television Entertainment. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> Widmung: Kat, sie hat mich auf die Idee gebracht, daher finde ich es nur fair, wenn ich ihr diese Story widme. Luv ya, hon! *mwah*
> 
> Spoiler: etwas 1x12 The Defiant One, vor allem 1x14 Sanctuary

Sheppard befand sich bereits auf dem Rückflug zum Stargate. Seine Gedanken kreisten um das, was Chaya ihm unmittelbar nach ihrer Geistesverschmelzung zu sagen hatte. Er lachte bei dem Gedanken an die Verschmelzung, da er mit Star Trek aufgewachsen war und niemals geglaubt hatte, dass er selbst einmal eine solche Erfahrung machen würde. Im wahren Leben waren die Antiker, wie die Vulkanier in Star Trek, fähig, die Gedanken mit einer anderen Person zu teilen. Es gab im Zustand der Verschmelzung keine Geheimnisse. Nichts blieb im Verborgenen, alles wurde klar und sichtbar. Selbst das, was man sich selbst vielleicht niemals eingestehen wollte. Wie Gefühle, derer man sich schämte, weil sie gesellschaftlich nicht akzeptiert, ja sogar verpönt wurden.

Er hatte, seit er erstmals diese Gefühle erfahren hatte – das lag viele Jahre zurück, er war noch auf der Highschool gewesen – immer versucht sich einzureden, dass er sich das nur einbildete. Dass diese Gedanken nur Hirngespinste waren, deren tatsächliche Existenz er nicht wahrhaben wollte. Schon immer waren diese Gedanken und Gefühle Teil seines Lebens gewesen, doch er erlaubte es sich selbst nicht, ihnen nachzugeben.

Ein männlicher Mann begehrt Frauen! Nicht Männer und Frauen! Und schon gar nicht nur Männer! Das war es, was man ihm schon in Kindertagen beigebracht hatte.

Er war zum Militär gegangen, um sich selbst die eigene Männlichkeit zu beweisen. ‚Schwuchteln’ gingen nicht zum Militär! Er war ein Soldat, ein Kämpfer, ein starker und selbstbewusster Mann, gut aussehend und bei Frauen gern gesehen. Er mochte es, dieser Typ Mann zu sein. Doch ein Teil von ihm war unglücklich damit. Der Teil, der sich insgeheim immer mehr gewünscht und sich zu Männern hin gezogen gefühlt hatte. Es war nicht so, dass er Frauen nicht attraktiv fand, aber er begehrte sie einfach nicht so sehr, wie sein eigenes Geschlecht. Immer wenn er mit Frauen zusammen war, fehlte ihm etwas. Ganz gleich wie schön und klug sie auch gewesen waren. Etwas hatte immer gefehlt.

Diese Gefühle wollte er nicht. Er hatte sie schon immer verleugnet. Und er war stets bemüht gewesen auch niemandem das Gefühl zu vermitteln, dass er womöglich bisexuell oder gar homosexuell sein könnte.

Niemand hatte es je bemerkt. Bis zu dieser Verschmelzung. Chaya hatte es sofort bemerkt. Er hatte unterbewusst McKays Blick vor Augen gehabt, als Chaya in jener Nacht vom Balkon zu ihnen auf den Korridor getreten war und sie unterbrochen hatte. Und ihm war nicht entgangen, dass McKay verletzt ausgesehen hatte, obgleich niemals auch nur annähernd etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen wäre, das Eifersucht gerechtfertigt hätte. Nichtsdestotrotz war sie da gewesen. Und Sheppard hatte versucht es zu ignorieren. Er hatte geglaubt, es sei ihm gelungen. Bis Chaya plötzlich die Verbindung gelöst und ihn ernst angesehen hatte.

Unter den Antikern war es in Ordnung. Gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe war für sie nicht anders, wie die zwischen Mann und Frau. Ein so altes Volk waren sie, und doch so aufgeschlossen.

„Geh zurück zu ihm“, hatte sie lächelnd gesagt.

Und er konnte sie nur erstaunt ansehen. „Zu wem? Was meinst du, Chaya.“

„Ich meine Rodney. Ich weiß, wie du für ihn empfindest. Und ich weiß auch, wie er für dich empfindet.“

„Du hast seine Gedanken ebenfalls gesehen?“, fragte er noch immer erstaunt.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte noch immer. Sie legte ihm die rechte Hand auf die Brust, direkt über sein Herz. „Ich muss seine Gedanken nicht kennen, um in seinen Augen zu sehen, was er nicht auszusprechen wagt. Ich habe es gesehen, als er mich im Korridor angestarrt hat. Als ihm klar wurde, dass zwischen uns beiden etwas ist. Er war verletzt. Sehr sogar, John.“

Er schluckte schwer und schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Aber ich mag dich, Chaya…“

„Das weiß ich, John. Und ich mag dich ebenfalls. Eigentlich geht es weit darüber hinaus, aber das spielt keine Rolle.“ Sie machte eine gedehnte Pause und sah ihm dabei in die Augen. Ihr Blick war so weich wie ihre Stimme. „Wir hatten niemals eine Chance, John. Es ist mir nicht erlaubt dich zu lieben. Und es ist besser, wenn sich unsere Wege hier scheiden.“ Wieder hielt sie einige Augenblicke inne. Und während er verzweifelt nach Worten suchte, um ihr das wieder auszureden, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Es war ein unschuldiger Kuss und doch so voller Gefühl, dass Sheppard ihn vermutlich niemals vergessen würde. „Lebewohl, John Sheppard.” Sie sah ihn sich noch einmal an und während er sie nur sprachlos anstarren konnte, weil ihm einfach nichts einfallen wollte, um ihr diese Trennung auszureden, entfernte sie sich langsam von ihm. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie zuvor gekommen war.

Sie hatte ihn zurückgelassen. Allein mit seinen wirren Gedanken, die sich plötzlich nicht mehr nur um sie, sondern auch und vor allem um Rodney drehten.

Er war zum Jumper zurück gerannt, als wäre eine Horde Wraith hinter ihm her, und der Flug zum Stargate kam ihm wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vor.

 

Elizabeth Weir hatte ihm gesagt, dass McKay sich abgemeldet hätte, um Sport zu machen. Sport! Das passte so gar nicht zu ihm. Viel eher hatte Sheppard erwartet, McKay in der Messe zu finden, bei einem schönen Mittagessen. Na ja, tatsächlich war es eigentlich Zeit für das Abendessen, aber das war ohnehin nicht von Bedeutung.

Er atmete tief durch, als er vor dem Sportraum stand und überlegte, was er ihm sagen sollte. Und dann entschied er sich das zu tun, was er immer in Situationen wie dieser tat. Er stellte sich seiner Angst und sprang ins kalte Wasser.

Die Tür glitt auf und er sah noch, wie McKay keuchend auf die Matte zurückfiel, die unter ihm lag und dabei „Zwanzig“, sagte. Er hatte Situps gemacht, stellte Sheppard mit einem kleinen Grinsen fest.

„Ich störe doch nicht etwa?“, fragte er in seiner üblich unschuldigen Art, obgleich er genau wusste, dass er sehr wohl störte.

„Major!“ Sofort war McKay auf den Beinen. Er fühlte sich unangenehm überrascht und spürte, wie seine Ohren und Wangen zu glühen begannen. „Wie lief es?“

„Oh, ich hab die Wraith gekonnt in die Flucht geschlagen“, sagte er mit einem sehr arroganten Ton. Er würde McKay doch nicht erzählen, dass es eigentlich Chaya gewesen war, die die Wraith vernichtet hatte und nicht er.

„Das glaube ich“, erwiderte McKay, in den Bart nuschelnd, den er nicht hatte. „Sind Sie aus einem bestimmten Grund hier?“, erkundigte er sich bitter. Der Gedanke, dass Sheppard bei dieser wunderschönen Antikerin war und weiß der Himmel was getan hatte, riss ihm das Herz entzwei.

„Ja“, nickte Sheppard und war bemüht sich die Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Ich habe eine interessante Erfahrung gemacht, die ich gerne mit Ihnen teilen wollte.“

„Ist das so?“ Sarkasmus lag in McKays Stimme. „Na, da bin ich aber gespannt.“

„Ich habe mich mit Chaya verschmolzen.“ Sheppard reichte McKay ein Handtuch, damit er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischen konnte. Er fand, dass McKay noch nie so sexy ausgesehen hatte wie in diesem Moment. Noch nicht einmal wie neulich, als er mehrfach auf den Wraith geschossen hatte. Und dabei hatte McKay verdammt heiß mit der Waffe in den Händen ausgesehen.

„Keine Details bitte.“ McKay nahm das Handtuch an, legte es sich jedoch nur über die Schulter, schnappte sich seine Sporttasche und ging Richtung Ausgang. Er wollte nichts von Sheppard und seiner ‚Zusammenkunft’, oder wie immer er es auch genannt hatte, mit der Antikerin wissen. Ebenso gut könnte er sich ein Messer ins Herz jagen und mehrmals herumdrehen. Das hätte auf ihn denselben Effekt.

„Was ist das zwischen uns?“, fragte Sheppard und McKay blieb augenblicklich wie angewurzelt stehen und drehte sich zu dem Major um.

McKay blinzelte unruhig, versuchte aber es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen.“

„Chaya ist es zuerst aufgefallen.“

„Wie interessant“, heuchelte McKay, wandte sich wieder weg und trat die letzten Schritte auf die Tür zu. Noch ehe er sie öffnen konnte, brachte sich Sheppard zwischen ihn und dem Naquada.

„Seit wann hast du diese Gefühle, Rodney?“

McKay schluckte, angesichts der offenen Frage und dem plötzlichen Wechsel zum Du. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen, Major“, verstellte er sich und wich Sheppards bohrendem Blick aus, indem er den Kopf nach links wandte.

Einen Augenblick musterte Sheppard ihn, dann platzierte er zwei Finger unter das Kinn des anderen Mannes, um dessen Gesicht wieder zu sich zu drehen, damit er ihm wieder in die Augen sehen konnte. Er versuchte in McKays Blick zu lesen, fand dort jedoch nur Angst und Unsicherheit. Und dann – er wusste selbst nicht, woher er plötzlich den Mut fand – lehnte er sich zu McKay und verschloss dessen Mund mit einem Kuss, noch ehe dieser ihn bitten konnte den Weg freizumachen.

McKay wich zunächst zurück, doch dann erwiderte er den Kuss und öffnete die Lippen für Sheppard. Sie gaben sich ihrer Sehnsucht hin und scherten sich, wenigstens für den Moment, nicht um das, was danach kommen würde.

Nichts spielte in diesem Augenblick eine Rolle, außer dass sie sich nicht mehr voreinander verstecken mussten und sich dieser Gefühle hingeben durften.

 

ENDE


End file.
